bugheroesfandomcom-20200213-history
Made Up Hero: Moth Holy Knight
This page contains a hero written in the Possible Updates for Bug Heroes . It doesn't exist, yet was thought up by me, K-leb25. Her alternate is Earwig the Warlock. Description: Moth the Holy Knight is one of the famous people not well known by the other bugs. Only some, who have either bothered to stay up late or run shops, have seen the Moths heading out and everywhere at night. Though they think that's all they do, that is not true! When it's day, the Moth's perfect their weapons of destruction and write their books of prophesy, waiting for the day when one turns dark...Now that the scorpions have arrived and taken control of other clans, the Moths' most famous hero has taken up the challenge of saving the yard! On her way, she saw the Bug Heroes and decided to join them. In-game, Moth is very balanced in attack, durability and speed. This may have you think that she is like Ladybug, but her holy figure of a knight has one huge difference: she uses holy abilities! And she is very medieval. Moth somewhat wields a Four-Hander Sword. With this, she slowly attacks every 3 seconds and does 50 damage, with no AoE. The in-game descripiton is: "So, how can a Moth hold a four-hander in one hand? Lets just say, holy powers..." Her health is 680 with as much armour as Beetle, thanks to her Hardened Shield and outfit. Though her speed is only as much as Termite's, she does take flight at night, gaining a bit more speed and the ability to avoid slime and webs on the ground. Her level-up skills are: Health (increases health by 50 and heals by 100), Speed, Holy Figure (increases the chance of gaining twice as much armour for 3 secs after a kill) and Master Strike (increases the chance of doing a Master Strike with an attack, damaging every enemy in front and knocking back small-to-medium-sized ones). Her weapon can be upgraded to a Power Sword, increasing damage to 70 and increasing the armour-piercing to A LOT. It actually makes her original sword gain electric bolts, charging through the steel. "The electric bolts charged through the sword can really make armour turn to ash." Then, she can get a Double Power Sword, which increases the damage to 100 and gives a large AoE. "Two swords in one? What chaos awaits for the enemies?" Abilities: Shield Show-Off: Moth raises her Hardened Shield up in front of her for 2 seconds. Any enemy that attacks her will do no damage (but still knock her back if possible). With each attack, Her shield and outfit will glow stronger and stronger. After the two seconds, Moth then gets more armour relative to attacks for 10 seconds. It costs 700 and has a cooldown of 45 seconds. Take Flight: Use this ability for Moth to take flight, even when it's not night, for 30 seconds. If used at night, Moth will fly faster. Though it seems better at night, the time it lasts will be reduced to 20 seconds. Costs 600 and has a cooldown of 60 seconds. Mothar's Revenge: '''Use this ability for Moth to shout, "For Mothar!!!" before throwing her sword in the air, jumping up to catch it and then landing a fine finish on the ground. She will knock back small enemies that are nearby when she jumps up, and do 80 damage to enemies below her and knock back small-to-medium-sized enemies when she lands. Finally, an instance of her blade will swipe across in her direction, knocking back and doing 100 damage to enemies in the way. All of this takes about 2-3 seconds. This is very complicated, isn't it? Costs 800 and has a cooldown of 45 seconds. '''Holy Helmet: Moth wears a specially made helmet which, while equipped, increases her armour and chance of Holy Figure. Use the ability for bullets to rebound, hitting the enemy who fired (assuming they haven't moved). Costs 1000 and has a cooldown of 120 seconds. Queen's Cape: '''Moth wears a cape, made of spider silk and caterpillar cocoons, as well as being finely coloured red. While equipped, it decreases damage done to her back. Use the ability to cover her with the cape, rendering her invisible for 30 seconds. Unfortunately, yet logically, she appears again if she attacks, yet will soon disappear afterwoods. It costs 900 and has a cooldown of 150 seconds. '''Overwhelming: With this ability, Moth gains double damage and a large knockback for 20 seconds. However, for every bug she kills, she takes 10 damage. Be careful, this could drain your health very fast. Use it mainly on food-eaters, where bugs already damaging you aren't immentint. It costs 800 and has a cooldown of 60 seconds. Spiritual Power: '''Use the ability for Moth to unleash her inner spirit, gaining double damage for 30 seconds. But, she once she's killed 10 bugs, her spirit weakens and the ability stops and starts recharging even before the time is up. Use this very wisely. It costs 900 and has a cooldown of 60 seconds. '''Dynasty Strength: While equipped, Moth will receive 50% less damage from attacks with 40 damage and over. The ability swaps this with receiving 50% less damage from attacks below 40 for 20 secs. The passive ability is more useful later on in the game, when enemy attacks have way more damage. It costs 1000 and has a cooldown of 45 seconds. Spiritual Speed: Moth has her current speed increased by 50% by using her inner spirit for 45 seconds. But, once shes walked a fair distance, the ability stops and starts recharging even before it was supposed to end. It costs 600 and has a cooldown of 90 seconds. Hasty Heels: Once you've equipped these, they passively increase Moth's speed. But, the ability allows her to withstand any knockback for 45 seconds. Use this to take on the speedy, heavy smashers, like Scorpions and Snails, as well as make those Ant Warriors nearby become less a nuisance. It costs 800 and has a cooldown of 90 seconds. Spiritual Defence: By once again releasing her inner spirit, you can use this in battle to render Moth invincible for 30 seconds. But, if she gets hit 30 times before the end of the time, she loses her strength and the ability instantly stops and starts recharging. It costs 800 and has a cooldown of 120 seconds. Master Charge: '''Use in battle for a screen to appear. Click on up to 4 enemies and then Moth will quickly charge through all of them, doing a nasty 500 damage and piercing all armour. It costs 1200 and has a cooldown of 150 seconds. Unlockable '''Armour-Full: Equip to have Moth gain extra armour from ranged enemies, and to knock back small-to-medium-sized enemies who attack in close combat. The ability gives even more armour from ranged attacks and for melee enemies to be stunned after being knocked back, as well as allowing large-sized enemies get knocked back. It costs 1500 and has a cooldown of 150 seconds. God's Sign: Use in battle for Moth to do nothing for 5 seconds as she prays, leaving her vulnerable. Then, a god's giant hand smashes down on where ever you chose before, doing 1000 damage and piercing all armour, as well as having a large AoE. But, it costs 1500 and has a mad 180 second cooldown. These are subject to change. Be sure to tell me if you think an ability or the weapon is over-powered! Also, check out her alt, Made-Up Hero: Earwig WarlockEarwig Warlock . Category:Made-Up Content